Kiss Of Death
by CullenNHaleMenUJustCantGetEnuf
Summary: This is the same story that was posted on IStarEdwardCullen1221's profile but since she and I cowrite it we moved it to this account. Any way This is basically a follow up of New Moon and what I think should happen. Okay sucky summary but please read and
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this takes place after New Moon. But before graduation, of Bella's senior year of high school.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or any of the characters, they are Stephanie Myers'. Though I do wish I owned Edward!!**

Chapter 1

"Edward just please change me" I begged once again, as we were driving to school. It had became a routine that Edward would stay the night and 'watch' me sleep, then would leave in the morning, so that I could have time to 'be human' as I called it. Then he would come with his silver Volvo just in time to bring us to school.

"Bella we are NOT going through this again….I already told you I am not going to Damn you into this life, if Carlisle wants to damn you then you will have to wait until after graduation" Edward said in his beautiful velvet voice, but I could tell that there was a hint irritation behind it.

"Jeez Edward when you put it that way it sounds so bad, isn't there any way you could make me happy just this once. Please. Edward, I really want you to do it. Please." I said in my best puppy dog voice.

"Well……you know you could just marry me then I could change you on the honey moon. Yea, Yea. Good idea I know."

"Come on you know how I feel about marriage. I just don't think that I am ready for that kind of commitment." I replayed almost upset

"So you will kill your sole, and never sleep, and never feel warmth, and never eat again and be willing to spend eternity with me, but getting married is too much commitment for you?" Now there was a lot of irritation in his voice.

"Yes that's exactly it. You know, I not scared to be with you forever, I love you. But marriage. I mean it didn't exactly….."

"Work out for Renee and Charlie, yes I know I have heard it all before, Bella, but I am not Charlie and your not Renee, it will be different for us."

"We're at school, if we don't go in now we'll be late." He looked at me almost disappointed "Edward I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I just love you so much, and I'm scared that things will turn out for us the way they did with Charlie and Renee. Please forgive me. I'll think about it. I promise I will." I said apologetically

"It's ok sweetheart I know that your not ready, I will wait for you no matter how long it takes, even if it takes you a hundred years, I've got time." He chuckled

"Does that mean you'll change me?" I asked with a huge smile

"Wait, I did not say that"

"You kind of implied it, Hun."

"We're gunna be late. No I am not gunna change you, but I will see you 2nd hour. Good bye." Then he kissed me. Even though we have been together for more then a year, my heart still races every time he kisses me.

I said good bye then we both went to our 1st hour classes. Now in days Edward and I were almost inseparable, even when I slept we were together. We had 5 out of our 6 classes together. We had different 1st hours. I had gym (which I was glad that I wouldn't embarrass my self in front of him, I did that enough already) and he had Trig. But I did have gym with Alice Cullen, my best friend, and my boyfriend's sister. But one day I would be part of the Cullen family, I knew that what ever I had to do to get there I would, I wanted to be a vampire so badly……..

"Hey Bells" Alice greeted me interrupting my thoughts

"Hi Alice, what's up?" I asked

"Nothing really…..Omigosh, guess what!?" Alice said excitedly

"What!" I said mocking her excitement

"Well I had a" she paused a moment looking around to make sure no one was in earshot, lowered her voice and continued, but still with the same excitement "vision this morning, and guess what happened"

"What happened" I asked knowing it was probably just another shopping trip in Paris or something like that. Alice got excited about almost anything.

"Well, ok if I tell you this, you can't tell anybody, and I mean ANYbody" I nodded in agreement "Ok well…."

"Just get on with it Alice!!" I said starting to be curious.

"ISawEdwardRingShopping!! Then it flashed to Him on one knee, I couldn't tell when but Omigosh!! You're going to get married to Edward!!" she squealed excitedly.

"Wait y-you saw Edward ring shopping, like engagement ring?"

"yea aren't you excited, I am soo planning your wedding" Alice said bouncing of with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay thank you so much for the reviews!! Im sorry it took me longer than I promised…this week just got busier than I planned on. Won't happen again! Here is the newest chapter! Enjoy and review!! Okay this chapter is mostly fillers so I can get to the plot. I would also like to thank my beta, Miss Edwardroxmysoxoff for helping me with this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its sequels…or Edward.

RECAP: _"Well, ok if I tell you this, you can't tell anybody, and I mean ANYbody" I nodded in agreement "Ok well…."_

"_Just get on with it Alice!!" I said starting to be curious._

"_ISawEdwardRingShopping!! Then it flashed to Him on one knee, I couldn't tell when but Omigosh!! You're going to get married to Edward!!" she squealed excitedly._

"_Wait y-you saw Edward ring shopping, like engagement ring?"_

"_Yea aren't you excited, I am soo planning your wedding" Alice said bouncing of with excitement._

"WHAT?!" I said louder than I had meant to.

"SHH!! Bella, do I really have to repeat myself? Aren't you excited? I thought you loved Edward."

"I do! I'm just shocked is all…I mean I'm eighteen…"I trailed off knowing it wasn't doing any good so I put on a happy face and started bouncing like Alice. The rest of the morning went by in a haze…Edward seemed to notice that I was acting oddly during second period, but I just told him I was doing a lot of thinking…I just didn't specify about what. This was one of those times I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind.

At lunch Edward, Alice and I sat together at our usual table, our old friends no longer sat at the end. I somewhat reminded me of when I came and I saw all the Cullen's sitting alone at the table, but now it was just Edward and Alice and I had joined them. I think my old friends considered me a traitor, I know Jake does. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward whispering to me, so I had to strain to hear him, even though he was sitting next to me.

"Bella, Alice and I are going to ditch seventh period today so we can go hunting. I'll be back to pick you up after school." I sighed at this. I hated when they had to leave me. If Edward would just change me I could go with. I put that thought out of my mind…it wouldn't do any good just now. I pouted the rest of lunch till Alice and I went to math (Edward isn't in our class, he is in an advanced class.) and she had a vision. When she came back to normal, which was just a few seconds later thankfully, she looked extremely worried. I glanced to see if Mr. Varner was anywhere close, when I didn't see him I started asking questions.

"Alice? What is it? Is everything okay? What did you see? " I asked getting more worried by the second.

"Bella, you're coming with us today, we'll take to our house and hunt in shifts."

Just then Edward knocked on the door frame. His lips were moving very quickly, I knew he was talking to Alice. She nodded.

"Mr. Varner? There had been a family emergency and I need to take Bella and Alice home." Edward said with his velvet voice. I couldn't help but to relax a little when I heard him.

"Alright. Lady's the assignment for tonight is…"I didn't hear what Mr. Varner said I was too absorbed in Edward's eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Varner, see you Monday." Alice said grabbing my arm carefully and steering me out of the room.

When we reached Edwards Volvo I finally asked what had been bugging me.

"Alice, what did you see? Are Charlie and Renee okay?" I asked getting worked up again.

"Bella, your parents are fine. It's you we need to worry about."

A/N: I know its short but I really wanted a cliffy. Okay so review and I will post another chapter and this time I promise it will be longer. Also I will not be updating after the 22nd because I will be in Mexico building houses so I won't be able to write, I leave on the 22nd and don't come home till the 6th or 7th but the last week I'm away I'll be in California at family's house so I might be able to update. Then I am going to Montana on the 11th with one of my best friends and her family but she thinks we might be able to update there but we are unsure. Okay sorry about the long Authors notes. REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In the authors note for chapter 2 I thanked my Beta Edwardroxmysoxoff for her help and I would like to thank her again but this time as my co-writer. She has been helping a lot with this story. Any way…the title doesn't really fit anymore because we changed the plot but I don't want to change it so…yea. Hope you like this chapter! Review!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. Stephenie Meyer does. **

Re-Cap: _When we reached Edwards Volvo I finally asked what had been bugging me._

"_Alice, what did you see? Are Charlie and Renee okay?" I asked getting worked up again._

_"Bella, your parents are fine. It's you we need to worry about." _

"Me? Why? Alice what did you see?" I said my voice cracking. Edward was the one to answer me because Alice was on the phone with Carlisle.

"Bella, the Volturi are coming to check if we have changed you yet." I couldn't say anything because I was so shocked and scared.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward asked sounding extremely worried.

"What are we going to do Edward? They're coming and I'm still human! They're going to kill us!" I said even more scared then I had been when I thought Edward was going to be killed by the Volturi.

"Bella, we have to change you that is the only thing to do. They'll be here in four days give or take a few hours." Alice said from the back seat. For several seconds no one said anything, I could see Edward slightly frowning as he drove. My head started to spin when I realized that I hadn't taken a breath since Alice said they were going to change me. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts.

"What are we going to tell Charlie?" I asked.

"You'll have to call him and tell him that you and Alice are going to have slumber party for the entire weekend including Sunday night and then I will have Carlisle call the school and tell them you are sick and then by Monday night the transformation should be complete." Edward explained still frowning. He continued "Bella, I will have to hunt before I change you so I want you to stay with Alice the whole time I'm gone. It shouldn't take to long but I don't want to risk you getting hurt." The rest of the short drive to the Cullen's was silent.

When we got there Edward picked me up and ran me to the house and didn't set me down till we were out side Alice and Jasper's room. Alice was right behind us but gave us a minute to our selves. Edward lifted me up slightly so I was eye level him and kissed me softly but it was still full of passion.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered leaning down so his forehead was against mine.

"I love you too." I whispered back barely audible to my own ears, but I know he heard me. We stood like that for what felt like forever but I didn't want it to ever end.

"I have to go now; I'll be back as soon as possible." Edward finally said as he kissed my hair and left. The first half hour Edward was gone I paced much to Alice's dislike I wouldn't answer any of her questions or let her play Barbie. Then I remembered something.

"Alice, I still have to call Charlie. Do you have your cell phone or can we go down stairs?" I asked finally still pacing.

"You can use my cell phone if you promise to stop pacing, its making me feel restless." Alice bribed. Her cell was in her hand before I saw her reach for it.

"Fine, I guess, I'm starting to get tired anyway." I said reaching for the phone. I dialed the house but hung up on the second ring remembering Charlie would still be at the station. I dialed the number and was startle when he answered on the first ring.

"Chief Swan, can I help you?"

"Hey dad, I was wondering if I could stay over at the Cullen's for the weekend Alice and I really want to have a girls weekend, and we are going to work on a project we have do next week, please?" I asked before Charlie could get worried, he always seemed worried when I called him at work.

"Yeah, I guess that fine, are Dr. Cullen and his wife going to be home?" He asked, I knew he was thinking about Edward being in the same house.

"Yes dad, Carlisle and Esme are going to be home all weekend." I said sighing, Edward stays the night almost every night and nothing ever happens.

"Okay, well have fun Bells and be safe."

"Okay, thanks dad. Love you. See you Monday." I told him hoping I would see him on Monday.

"Bye, Bells." He said before hanging up.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." I said turning to Alice. "Hey Alice, can you look and see how much longer Edward will be?" She didn't answer but closed her eyes and became excruciatingly still.

"He'll be here in about fifteen minutes. Can I please do your hair and make-up?" She said coming out of her trance like state. I could tell she was getting bored. I knew I couldn't fight it forever so I sighed in defeat. She knew she won and jumped up and ran into her bathroom.

"Bella! Come on!" She yelled from in there. I walked as slowly as possible to the bathroom; I could hear her digging through her drawers, great she's planning something that will take forever, I can tell. Finally I could put it of no longer and sat down on the vanity stool and waited for the torture to begin. Before Alice could start I heard someone open the door to Alice and Japer's room, I prayed it was Edward and not Japer, don't get me wrong I love Jasper as a brother but I know he can't save me from this fate.

My prayers were answered; Edward had come to save me. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Edward! You came home early! You always have to ruin my fun, don't you?" Alice groaned when she saw Edward scoop me up in his arms bridal style.

"Alice, once we change her you'll have plenty of time to give her make overs." Edward reminded Alice much to my displeasure. At least once I'm changed I will be able to run away with out tripping. Edward took me into his room and set me down on his couch.

"Bella, it's time. We have to change you right now, to make sure you're awake when the Volturi get here." Edward said his voice full of sorrow.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "I'm ready." I said bracing myself for the burning pain I knew would come. Edward leaned down and pulled me into one of our most passionate kisses ever. When he pulled back I was gasping for breath. He leaned down and whispered

"I'm so sorry Bella. I love you." Then he sank his teeth into my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so co-writing this story is somewhat hard because we have to check just IStarEdwardCullen1221's email to find out if we got reviews or anything so we were talking and we came to this conclusion: we are going to make another account on this site so that we can co-write more stories and our penname will be BronzeHairAndTopazEyesAreHott. After this chapter I will start putting up the chapters… I will call it Kiss of Death still just so you can find it…and because I cant think of any other titles…so if you have any ideas let me know. You can tell me in your review or you can PM me. Wow long Authors note…sorry!! Any ways hope you like the chapter and review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon. **

If you didn't read my uber long authors note it contains some very important information so go back and read it!!

_Re-Cap: "Bella, it's time. We have to change you right now, to make sure you're awake when the Volturi get here." Edward said his voice full of sorrow. _

"_Okay," I took a deep breath. "I'm ready." I said bracing myself for the burning pain I knew would come. Edward leaned down and pulled me into one of our most passionate kisses ever. When he pulled back I was gasping for breath. He leaned down and whispered_

_"I'm so sorry Bella. I love you." Then he sank his teeth into my neck._

At first I didn't feel anything but the crippling pain came too soon. It was a million times worst than I remembered. It was like some one had lit a fire in my veins…I wanted so badly not to scream but I couldn't help it; I screamed out with pain. I begged to make the pain go away. His cool skin caressing my forehead and face felt good but came no where close to fighting off the pain I now felt. I soon blacked out from the pain but when I awoke the pain was ten times worse than when I fell into unconscious. This pain was so disorienting, I had no idea of how long it had been since Edward bit me. The pain became too much to bear and I blacked out again. This time when I woke up the pain was ebbing. I hoped the transformation was coming to an end. The pain was present for longer than I thought and hoped it would be but finally it was gone.

I opened my eyes to look around and I realized that I was a vampire; FINALLY! I saw every little detail of every thing around me. Then I noticed that I wasn't alone; Edward and the rest of his family- no my family was in the room watching me.

"Why are you all staring at me?!" I winced as I demanded that, I would have to remember my now very sensitive hearing, my voice caused my head to pound. Great more pain I thought.

"Bella, your eyes aren't red as they should be. They're black, like what ours our when we let ourselves get to thirsty." Carlisle explained, Edward just stared at me with awe- I had no idea why. Then I noticed a raw ache at the back of my throat- I was thirsty.

"Well as odd as that is, I was wondering; can I go hunt now? I am SO thirsty?" I said after a seconds of thought- that's when I noticed how different my voice sounded; it was musical and almost like Alice but then again it was velvet like Edwards. This would take some getting used to.

"That's a good idea, Edward why don't you take Bella out hunting and we will prepare for the Volturi's visit." Carlisle suggested with a chuckle. I stood up and to my surprise I didn't trip.

I gracefully walked out of Edwards room but I could still hear them talking. I wasn't sure if Edward had followed me or was still with the rest of his family.

"Carlisle, you don't think something went wrong in the transformation, do you?" Esme asked worried when she thought I was out of hearing range.

"I don't know, I suppose it could be that because of before the change she was squeamish; she might not thirst for human blood. But I'm not exactly willing to test my theory." Carlisle said trying to soothe Esme. I didn't get to hear what else they were saying because Edward wrapped his arms around my shoulders and whispered in my ear

"You know, it's rude to eavesdrop." I jumper; I have no idea why seeing as I knew he was there. I turned around to face the love of my life.

"I know, but you don't think something went wrong do you?" I asked him refusing to meet his eyes.

"Bella, look at me please.' He said in a very gentle voice. I reluctantly looked up at him before he continued. 'I don't know if anything went wrong but I know you're alive, well sort of, and that you're with me and I love you and everything is going to be okay. Alright?" I nodded and whispered

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said hugging me. "Now why don't we get you a couple of nice deer for you to drink up?" He said finally releasing me from his grip.

"Okay, I'm ready to do this. Let's go." I said trying to brace my self for what I was about to do. Edward and I went ran deep into the forest and I was surprisingly able to keep up with him. After about fifteen minute search I was hit with the most delicious smell that I have ever had the pleasure to smell.

I followed and stepped out into a small clearing. There stood a….

**A/N: MWAH HA HA HA!!! Cliffy!!! He he! I'm thinking at least a total of 28 reviews before any more updates. So at least 6 of you should review if you want an update any time soon. Ah yes, sorry about the delay on this chapter. I was…cough grounded cough from the computer. So yea. And IStarEdward1221 in Mexico. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's the deal, I decided not to take KOD down from here but after this chappie I'm not updating on this profile anymore; so once again the new name is BronzeHairAndTopazEyesAreHott. Here's the next chapter, oh and I know I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer so this will be a disclaimer for the rest of the story: I don't own any thing created by the amazing Stephenie Meyer. **

**Re-cap: **_"Okay, I'm ready to do this. Let's go." I said trying to brace my self for what I was about to do. Edward and I went ran deep into the forest and I was surprisingly able to keep up with him. After about fifteen minute search I was hit with the most delicious smell that I have ever had the pleasure to smell. _

_I followed and stepped out into a small clearing. There stood a…._

…mountain lion. **(A/N: Ha, ha- I bet you thought it was a human and she was going to go all crazy and kill it then brake down crying to Edward didn't you?) **

'Huh, if a mountain lion smells this good I can't imagine how good a human would smell.' I thought as I stalked the huge feline. I got relatively close to it and gave into my instincts. I pounced on it, snapped its neck and hard it half drained in less then ten seconds. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted; I know why Edward favors it.

After I finished I looked up to see Edward staring at me in amazement from the other side of the clearing. I hadn't even noticed he was still with me which is odd considering how aware of him I normally am.

"What, did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, its just I've never seen any one attack so quick." Edward said in awe. I didn't say anything; instead I flashed him a smile. He looked he was pouting.

"Why are you pouting? Oh…I see. Was that _your_ dinner?" I teased with a laugh.

"I'm not pouting." He defended. Oh he _so_ was pouting. I was about to tease him more when a thought occurred to me.

"Edward, do you think I'll have any powers?"

"I don't know, Bells. You might already have them and just not know it." He said with a slight frown. In an instant he was by my side, our hands intertwined.

"Come on, we need to get home. The Volturi will be there soon."

And with that we ran hand in hand back to the house. When we got there I caught my reflection in the huge window as we came around the back; it started me a little at first.

My dark brown straight hair now had caramel highlights and my eyes were a beautiful liquid topaz instead of the once chocolate brown I was used to. I also noticed how baggy my clothes fit me now. I must have gotten curvier since they fit before my transformation. I think I might have even gotten about an inch taller; I may have finally hit five five. I'm going to need to go shopping. Joy…Alice will have seen it by now. Great this should be fun…not.

When we came into the living room everybody was already seated. Edward sat down in the recliner and pulled me into his lap. **(A/N: I don't know if the Cullen's have a recliner but we're going to pretend they do.) ** Before anyone could say anything Alice had pulled open the door to reveal Aro standing on the porch with one hand in the air as he was about to knock. With him was Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri and another female that seemed familiar but I couldn't place. I raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

'Wow we must be of great importance for the o high and mighty ones to leave their palace of doom.' I thought and Edward chuckled.

'Edward, can you hear my thoughts?' I thought feeling somewhat ridiculous. I jumped when I heard his voice in my head.

'Not when I try- it's like you put your thought in my head. Maybe that's your power. Hmm…we should probably pay attention to what's happening seeing as we are the cause for the visit.' I nodded and listened to Aro and Carlisle's conversation pushing any thoughts about my powers out of my head.

"Ah, I see young Bella has been changed. And her eyes aren't red like most young vampires are. How long has she been one?" Aro said with interest.

"Since early this morning in fact." Carlisle said with a faux friendly tone. I must have missed the pleasantries when I was talking with Edward. Or would it be called thinking with Edward…

"Hmm…Alice no doubts aw our visit then?" Aro asked. No one answered so I figured it was a rhetorical question.

"So Bella do you have any powers?" Aro asked turning towards me and Edward but only looking at me; it was as if he couldn't see Edward.

"Not that I'm aware of." I said dryly. Although I suppose I should be grateful towards them; if they hadn't decided to come and pop in I'd still be human.

"I wonder, Edward does Bella's mind still elude you?" Aro asked not looking away from me. I was starting to get the creeps.

"Yes, though I didn't really expect it to change?" Edward said clearly wishing they would leave.

"Bella, would mind if I try?" Aro asked politely though once again I had the feeling I couldn't refuse. I swiftly walked over to him and briefly touched my hand to his outstretched one and sat back down; Edward wrapped his arms around my waist **protectively**Aro's face once again was incredulous that he still couldn't read my mind; he must have thought it would change when I did. 'Well it didn't so HA!' I thought to my self and Edward chuckled softly. I was glad that it didn't; I didn't exactly want him to hear my thought about the 'high and mighty ones'.

"Jane?" Aro asked lightly turning around to face the small child like vampire that was still terrifying, even now that I was one too. Edward must have heard the last part because he tightened his hold on my waist.

"Yes, Master?" Jane asked smiling innocently know fully what Aro wanted. She looked like she hoped that I wasn't immune to her any more; it must have put a serious dent in her ego in March.

"Shall we find out if Bella is still immune to you?" Aro asked sounding excited. As he said this a menacing growl so loud my ears were ringing escaped Edward.

"Edward, control yourself. Bella will be fine." Carlisle said firmly, looking like he was no longer enjoying his old friends company and like the rest of us he wished that they would just leave. Jane turned to look at me; she had a look of immense concentration on her face. I waited for the pain but it didn't come. 'Thank god, I must still be immune to her powers still.' I thought and let out a sigh of relief.

"Huh, I thought for sure that would have changed. No matter." Aro muttered to himself. "Gianna, darling, would you mind testing your talent on Bella?"

'Gianna? The receptionist?' A spark of recognition ran through me. 'Huh, I guess she got her wish, though why should would want to be one of them is beyond me.' I thought to Edward as I was getting bored with everyone trying to use their powers one me.

'Probably for the immortality and good looks, unless she was a cannibal while she was human then I could see why it would appeal to her.' Edward's thought. I had to bite down on my lip to stop from laughing, when I noticed everyone was staring at us.

"What?! Why are you staring at us?" I demanded when no one said anything.

'Edward why are they staring at us?' I asked him in my thoughts. Hmmm…this could come in handy during school.

'Bella, they're staring at you, because you shape shifted and look just like Gianna did when she was human…ugh...you even smell like her.' Edward explained.

'Oh.' Was all I thought back.

"Right then, uhh... is this my power or did Gianna do this?" I asked wondering if this was my power.

Edward is the one who answered me.

"I could see what Gianna was trying to shift you to and this isn't it…so it must have been you.

"Yea, I can only shift people into animals." Gianna said speaking for the first time. I noticed her voice was slightly higher then I remembered it being.

"Well, now that Bella has discovered her power, I have to ask, have any of you perhaps changed your minds about our offer? It still stands- my brothers and I would love to have you join us in Italy." Aro asked clearly hoping we would say yes but not expecting it. I was the first to answer.

"Umm...no, Thank you but I would rather stay here with my family."

"Same goes here with the rest of the family and me, I'm afraid." Edward said.

"Yes, I figured, but it can't hurt to ask. Well Carlisle, my dear old friend, I feel we over stayed our welcome so we'll be on our way. I just have one question before we part ways. Does Bella's father know what we are?" Aro asked getting ready to leave.

"No, Charlie merely believes the stories to be legends and that his friends on the reservation are superstitious." Carlisle said.

"Okay. Well, come visit us sometime, you are welcome always." Aro said turning to leave.

"Will do Aro. Lovely seeing you again." Carlisle said standing to shake his hand. The rest of us followed suit and shook the Volturi's hands goodbye. Once they left none of us said anything till we were sure they were gone. Emmett was the one to break the silence.

"Phew, glad their gone. That was deadly boring. Anyone up for a game of need for speed?" There was a jumble of excuse said as we all tried to get away knowing how competitive Emmett could get; especially when it came to video games.

"Edward, am I going to be able to go to school and to see Charlie?" I asked browsing through his c.d.'s

"I'm not sure, any other time I would say no right off but because your eyes were black when you work rather then the normal red, I think it's possible that you don't thirst for humans at all. Plus now that we know you're a shape shifter you could easily shift to look like your human self until we graduate and leave plus the Quileute werewolves will more than likely be checking if we've changed you or not." Edward said from his couch.

"If I shift into a human will I feel human too?" I asked.

"Yes, when you were Gianna when she was human you were warm, and the weird thing is your heart was beating, really slow but it was beating none the less." Edward said getting up to stand behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I tried to concentrate on the c.d. I was looking at but he was kissing my ear then down my neck and back up.

"You cheat." I said giving up and turning to face him. He smiled my favorite crooked smile and leaned down to kiss me when Alice burst in. Edward turned to her annoyed.

"Knocking Alice --Alice? What's wrong?" Edward dropped his arms from around me and crossed the room to where Alice was standing. She was about to say something when she became motionless and her eyes went distant. Before I could say anything I was seeing what I could only guess was a vision. I could see the Volturi running through a forest.

_"Hold on, Aro there's a human near by can I hunt it, I haven't drank for like a week." Gianna spokes._

"_Yes I suppose that would be fine, be quick." Aro said. Marcus and Caius looked extremely impatient when she took off. It flashed to Gianna crouched in a bush stalking her prey. Then we saw who it was. Charlie. She pounced and started to drink but was torn of by Emmett. Emmett threw Gianna off to the side and picked up Charlie and began to run. _

"Oh my god!! Charlie! We have to stop this vision from coming true." I said as soon as the vision ended.

"Bella, how did you see that? Your not shifted into Alice and" Edward asked but I cut him off.

"Does it matter? We need to save Charlie." I said as I looked out the window to Emmett running full speed carrying someone.

"Oh no! We're too late! Edward can you suck out the venom like you did with me in Phoenix?" I asked getting my hopes up. I could hear Charlie's anguished screams before they got into the house. Carlisle appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry Bella, but the venom is to wide spread." Emmett came up stairs carrying my thrashing father and being careful not to breath. As soon as he was up the last stair I was hit with the most revolting smell.

"Ugh, what's that terrible smell?" I asked wrinkling up my nose.

"I don't smell anything; I smell us and Charlie….Oh Charlie! I bet it's him you smell." Edward said after a second of thought. I looked back at the door and noticed Carlisle and Emmett and my dad had disappeared. I could tell they were on a different level but I could still hear Charlie's screams.

"Edward, I can't stay here and listen to Charlie scream, can we go somewhere else please?" I asked feeling like crying. Edward must have been able to see that because he was at my side in an instant giving me a huge hug.

"Of course love. Let's go, we can go to the meadow till dark then we'll go to your house." Edward said taking my hand and running down stairs. Before we could leave Esme came to give me a huge and promised me that Charlie would be fine.

Edward and I spent the rest of the day in the meadow but I could think about was Charlie.

"Edward, can we go back to my house now?" I asked ready to leave the meadow.

"Sure Bells, come get on my back I'll carry you back to the Volvo. I can see that you're emotionally spent." The run back to the Volvo didn't bother me as it used to. We drove back to Charlie's house in silence. When we got in I went up to my room to change into sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Edward and I didn't go to school for the next two and half days. We spent our days sitting together watching TV. and reading. Although we never really watched what was on. More we stared at the screen without registering in our minds.

"Bells, I think we should go back over to the house so you're there when Charlie wakes up." Edward said on the day on Charlie's change.

"Yea, I guess your right. Let's go." I said getting up.  
When we got to the Cullen's house, I couldn't hear any screams.

"Edward, I don't hear anything…do you think Charlie is already awake?" I asked as we climbed the stairs to where they were keeping Charlie.

"No he is finishing the last part of the transformation." Edward said as he opened a door to a room I hadn't seen before. It was quite large, had pale blue walls, and loads of books and c.d. every where and a big comfy bed with Charlie lying on it. Around him was everyone, even Jasper. I quickly crossed to the bed and stood and looked down at Charlie. He was barely breathing.

"Bella, do you think you could shift into what you looked like as a human so that when Charlie wakes up he'll see someone familiar?" Carlisle asked moving so I could sit next to Charlie on the bed.

"I'll try." I said and I focused really hard on what I looked like before I changed. A couple seconds later everyone gasped. I looked down to see that my hands weren't as pale as they had been a few moments ago; it must have worked.

"Did it work? Do I look the same as I did a week ago?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't someone else.

"Yea it worked, I think that we should all leave so Bella is alone when Charlie wakes up then I can come and explain to him what happened. And I don't think that Bella, Alice and Edward will be able to graduate from Forks High. I think we all need to move as soon as possible, before the werewolves find out about Charlie." Carlisle said.

"Good idea." Alice said. As everyone filed out of the room Charlie started to stir.

"Daddy?" I asked when his eye lids fluttered opened.

"Bells? What happened? The last thing I remember is some women attacking me and biting me then Edwards's brother, the big one, what's his name? O yea, Emmett, pulled her off and picked me up. Then I must have blacked out because I don't remember anything before the pain started. It was terrible like fire in my veins. How long was I out?" Charlie asked, his voice had become more musical but it still sounded like the Charlie I was used to.

"Umm…three days. Carlisle is going to explain what happened. He'll be able to do it better than I can." I said getting up to open the door to 'call' for Carlisle.

"Carlisle, my dad is up. Can you please come here?" I yelled down the stairs. He was at the door as soon as I finished yelling for him.

"Good to see awake, Charlie. I suppose you would like to know what happened." Carlisle said walking into the room.

"Yea, that would be nice. Bells said you would be able to explain better than her." Charlie said sitting up against the pillows.

"Okay, well, I'm just going to come right out and say it. You're a vampire." Carlisle said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

**A/N: Ha, Ha. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out Charlie's reaction. I tired to make the chapter longer. In the next chapter or so I'll explain more about Bella's power. Oh yea. I was dealing with setting and since this is before graduation but after New Moon, I had to figure out when it took place. I officially decided Bella was changed on Friday, April 13****th****, 2006. So when she woke up it was very early on the morning of April 16****th****. Charlie wakes up on Thursday, April 19, 2006. Okay just thought you might want to know that. REVIEW!! And you'll get updates. Much love- us. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!! We just love reading them!! WOO!! We reached a total between the two accounts of thirty seven!! Okay, sorry for not updating but we were in Montana for the last week so, we spent all our time with my family. Just one more thing; we needed nicknames so you know who is who and we found them. It's a long story so I'm not going to get into it. But IStar will be Flotsum and EdwardRox will be Jinx. Sorry about the long authors note. Here is the next chapter. Much luv- Jinx. **

**Re-Cap: **_"Good to see awake, Charlie. I suppose you would like to know what happened." Carlisle said walking into the room. _

_"Yea, that would be nice. Bells said you would be able to explain better than her." Charlie said sitting up against the pillows. _

_"Okay, well, I'm just going to come right out and say it. You're a vampire." Carlisle said like it was the most normal thing in the world. _

Charlie's eyes got huge before he started to laugh.

"That's funny. I'm a vampire. Why didn't I wake up in a coffin then?" Charlie said between laughs. 'Great,' I thought, as I stood to stand by Carlisle. 'Charlie doesn't believe us.'

"We don't sleep in coffins, or at all for that matter," Carlisle said. He must be used to this. My dad wasn't the first Carlisle had to explain this to.

"I- uh, are you serious?" Charlie stopped laughing when he saw mine and Carlisle's faces.

"Yes, Dad, Carlisle is very serious. The family is vampires, but because they feed off animals rather than humans, they can live almost normally," I said coming closer to him.

"How long have you known this Bella?"

"Umm…since that night I went dress shopping with Angela and Jessica last year," I admitted sheepishly.

"You've been dating a vampire?" Charlie yelled.

"Yes, dad, I have been. I love Edward. The fact that he's a vampire doesn't change that, nothing ever will," I said ending that conversation.

"I should have listened to Billy. I just thought he was superstitious. If this old Quileute story is true what others are?" Charlie mused.

"Just the one about the werewolves," I said calmly. "That's why I can't go with you to La Push anymore; smell too much like the Cullen's. It would anger the pack and now that you're a vampire you can't go either. I'm sorry. I. There are six, Sam Uley, Jared, Paul, Embery Call, Quil Ateara…and Jacob." Charlie sat in shock for a minute before Carlisle said anything.

"Look Charlie, we need to talk, set fact from fiction and what not."

'Okay, like what?" Charlie asked. I was surprised he was taking it all so calmly. I had a feeling Jasper had something to do with it. Wait till we tell him I'm one too.

"Okay, well for starters, we are immortal, it's nearly impossible to kill us. The werewolves are our natural enemies. We don't sleep, at all. We can go out in sunlight, but we sparkle so we can only go out if there aren't humans around. We don't eat; we drink animal blood, which brings me to the next thing. Our eyes, they shift colors depending on how thirsty we are. When we're well fed they're a goldish or topaz color and when we're mad or very thirsty they're black. We don't turn into bats but we can run extremely fast and are incredibly strong. Some of us also have extra…talents. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella do." Carlisle continued. I was glad it hadn't clicked with Charlie that my name was said. "Edward can read minds. Jasper can feel your emotions and affect them. And Alice 'sees' the future." I noticed he didn't mention mine. I figured that would come up in its own time.

"Oh my God, Edward can read my mind?! That must mean he's heard everything I ever thought but didn't say!" Charlie exclaimed…or so I thought.

"Like what dad?" I asked, wondering what was so bad.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Charlie asked confused.

"You just said since Edward can read you mind he's heard everything you've thought but not said," I explained, thinking Charlie was just being difficult.

"Bella, I thought that. You couldn't have known that unless you could read minds too. Wait a second, you said 'and Bella!'" He said turning to Carlisle.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle said in mock innocence.

"When you were listing members of the family with special talents you said Bella. Which is impossible unless…she's not a vampire…is she? Are you?" Charlie asked turning to look at me.

"Yes, dad I am. Edward changed me when you thought Alice and I were having a girl's weekend and working on a project because the Volturi were coming to make sure I wasn't still human," I answered truthfully.

"He did what?!" Charlie yelled.

"He changed me dad. He had to for my safety and the safety of his family," I said wanting him to understand.

"Who are the Volturi?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

"They're like the vampire royal family. No one messes with them unless they want to die. The family was originally made of six vampires; Aro, Marcus, and Caius and their mates, but Marcus lost his mate in a battle; so now it's only the five of them. Then there is their guard. They are pretty much invincible and they all have formidable talents. They are extremely old and live in Volterra, Italy and rarely leave their palace. Edward went to them in March when Rose told him I was dead. He called while you were at Harry's funeral and Jake answered the phone and told him you were at the funeral so naturally he thought Jake meant mine. That's where Alice and I were when we left for three days; in Italy to save Edward. Alice was there because she _saw_ me jump off the cliff, but she didn't see me come back up because she can't see werewolves. We were only allowed to leave when Edward agreed to change me; otherwise they would've killed me.

They told us they would be checking to make sure he kept his end of the bargain; well we thought we had more time but Alice had a vision on Friday that they were coming so we had to change me that night because the transformation takes three days." I explained going a bit off topic.

"You went to Italy?! I thought you said you went to Los Angeles! I suppose next you're going to tell me you didn't really fall through a window?" Charlie said clearing getting mad.

"Well…actually, yeah. I was attacked by a vampire that wanted to kill me purely because Edward defended me when they were playing baseball. I went to the dance studio because I thought he had Mom, but it turned out it was just a trick. Luckily the rest of the Cullens got there in time to save me. I was nearly changed then, but Edward was able to suck the venom out before it got too far," I said feeling guilty for lying to him for so long.

"If you're a vampire then how come I can hear your heart beat but not mine or Carlisle's?" Charlie asked, clearly not wanting to believe I was a vampire. I took a deep breath.

"Because I am a shape shifter; I shifted to look like what I did when I was human so that when you woke up you would see someone familiar." I paused just long enough to change back to how I do now that I'm a vampire. "This is what I have looked like since I woke up Monday." As I changed there was a sharp intake of breath from Charlie.

"It's a good thing you can shape shift because I don't think I would have recognized you other wise," Charlie joked.

"Charlie, if you don't have any questions I want to take you hunting," Carlisle said from where he stood.

"I only have one question; will I still be able to work?"

"No, not right away because your change of appearance and the fact that it will take some time before you can be around humans, we have to teach you self control. No, we'll have to fake your death I'm sorry to say," Carlisle said.

Charlie looked awfully disappointed about not being able to work; I knew how much he loved his job, but got up to go hunting with Carlisle. On his way out Charlie paused at the door.

"Behave yourself Bella, and be careful. I love you."

"I will dad. Love you too," I said rolling my eyes. What did he expect me to do? Go cliff diving again? As if. I had enough of that the first time. I made my way down to the living room to find Edward waiting for me at the bottom of the first flight of stairs.

"Hey, love. How did everything go?" Edward asked taking my hand.

"Fine, I guess. This will take some getting used to though. Charlie being a vampire, I never even thought about it."

"Yea, it will take a while to get used to, but so would just you being a vampire. The family is waiting downstairs to talk to you. After we're done there we can come back to my room and just relax," Edward said leading me down stairs.

"Okay, sounds fine," I said.

Edward and I came downstairs to find the living room full; we were only missing Carlisle, my dad and to my surprise Esme.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said sitting down on Edwards lap.

"For what?" Jasper asked confused.

"You kept my dad calm while we were telling him what happened…didn't you?" I asked, wondering if Charlie really was that calm.

"No, I didn't need to. He was already calm," Jasper said shaking his head.

"Wow, I guess I underestimated my dad," I said surprised.

"So Bella, how did Charlie take it that he's a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, as if you couldn't hear us!" I laughed. "He was more upset that I was one too and that I've known this entire time what you were and I lied about going to Italy and what happened in Phoenix."

"Huh, funny. So, do you figure you'll be able to go to school tomorrow? And what about Charlie; is he going to have to quit his job or are we faking his death?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know if I am going to school tomorrow. I would like to be able to graduate. So I can't miss too much more school. As for Charlie, Carlisle said we would have to fake his death," I said.

'Edward, can we go to your room now?' I thought at Edward.

'Yea, that would be fine. But we won't have long. As soon as Carlisle gets home he wants to talk to you about your power,' He thought back.

"Sorry guys, I know you have more question but all I want to do right now is relax," I said getting up. Edward followed suit and we went to his room.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Edward do you think the werewolves will start a war since you changed me and Charlie was bitten, even though it wasn't by you or anyone in your family?" I asked worriedly when we got to Edward's room.

"I don't know Bella, I think we're safe for a while, or at least until they find out," Edward said trying to reassure me.

"But, when they do find out what will we do? Will we move or will we fight them?" I asked.

"Probably move. At first just to Alaska till we find somewhere else," he said taking me into his arms and for a while we sat like that, just us.

When we finally heard Charlie, Carlisle and Esme coming Edward and I went to wait in Carlisle's office.

While Edward and I were waiting for a brief moment mine and Edwards hands brushed and at the moment thoughts and memories flooded my mind; thoughts I had never thought and memories I had nothing to do with. As soon as they came they left.

"Bella, how did you do that? You were looking at my memories," Edward asked eyes wide. Thankfully Carlisle came in and saved me from answering because I had no idea.

"Bella, I have a fairly good idea of your power but you've use Edward, Alice, and possibly Jasper's powers without shifting."

"And I'm pretty sure she just used Aro's," Edward said.

"Ah, yes, that makes my theory all the more probable. I think that you, Bella, are like a sponge; so to speak," Carlisle said.

"I'm a sponge?" I said confused.

"Well, yes, in a matter of speaking. You see you absorb other vampire's powers so you can use them too," Carlisle explained

"So do I have to come in contact with them, like shake hands or do I just have to see them?" I asked wondering if I had Jane's power.

"That I don't know just yet."

"Carlisle, will I be able to go to school?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella. I think that if you can stay shifted to human form for eight hours you may be fine so I want you to for the next eight hours practice staying that way," Carlisle said after thinking.

"Okay, so what are we going to do with Charlie? I mean he can't go home, there are too many humans around."

"He will stay in the room he woke up in and we'll stage his death. We will say that on his way to Seattle he lost control of the cruiser and it went into the water; his body was never found. We'll have a funeral and you can move in with us, or you can stay at Charlie's place and Alice, Jasper and Edward will move in with you till you three graduate. Then Rose, Emmett, Esme and your dad will start moving everything up to the house in Denali till we decide where to go next."

"Okay, I want to stay at Charlie's house since it will probably be the last time I can since we'll have to sell it," I said.

"Why would you have to sell it? Charlie will leave everything he has in his will to you and you two can pack what you want to take with you and everything else will stay there. If you can shift Charlie to his human form as well as yourself, Emmett will go with you two and Jasper and Alice to help Charlie pack," Carlisle said. I nodded and looked at Edward who smiled at me.

"Have you told Charlie yet?" I asked trying to not to imagine his reaction to when he finds out that Edward will be staying in the same house as me.

"Yes, he is fully aware of the plan. Now we can go as soon as you and Charlie are shifted," Carlisle said, Edward standing and I following suit.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Okay Charlie and Jasper will take the cruiser, Edward and Bella will take his Volvo and Alice and I will take my jeep," Emmett explained after Charlie and I were shifted.

Edward nodded, picked me up bridal style and ran us to his car. Once we were both inside and buckled he leaned over to kiss me. We had only just started kissing when I heard my father's voice yell

"Isabella Marie Swan! I can hear you!" I pulled back so quick I hit my head on the window.

"Ouch," I cried in shock. "Damn, he must have shifted back if he could hear us," I muttered then concentrated only on keeping him and me human the whole way home.

Suddenly the drive back to Charlie's felt longer than normal; even with Edward's fast driving.

Once inside I allowed Charlie and me to alter back so we could work faster.

It only took about ten minutes to get everything Charlie wanted to take with him packed. Alice and Jasper left to go hunting shortly after Charlie and Emmett left.

Finally Edward and I had some time to our selves. As soon as Alice and Jasper were a safe distance away Edward took me in his arms and kissed me long and sweet. The sweet kisses turned into short, passionate ones. Edward moved us onto the couch and sat me on his lap.

When we broke for air (not that we needed to breath), I whispered "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. Bella, do you think that on Saturday you could shift us both to humans and possibly Jasper and Alice and we could go out on a double date?" Edward said leaning back so he could look into my eyes easier.

"I would love to," I said leaning in to kiss him again. Our lips had barely met when I heard a low chuckle and a giggle. I sighed a leaned back. I guess my and Edward's time alone was over; Jasper and Alice were back.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I know you don't really want excuses but here they are. I've been on vacation and had other obligations when I came home. Plus, I wanted to make this chapter longer and we struggled a bit with a tiny writers block but we now have a pretty good idea of what we want to happen. So we hope you liked the chapter; let us know and review!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: YAY!! An update!! Hey Thanks so much for the reviews!!! We love getting them!! Here's the next chapter. Review!!! This chapter is mostly fluff. **

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Re-cap: "I would love to," I said leaning in to kiss him again. Our lips had barely met when I heard a low chuckle and a giggle. I sighed a leaned back. I guess my and Edward's time alone was over; Jasper and Alice were back.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Hey, Bella, wanna go shopping tomorrow after school?" Alice asked as she bounced into the room. I sighed.

"Yes, I suppose."

"And while you girls are out shopping Jasper and I will find a new car for Bella." Edward said. I groaned.

"I don't want you to buy me a new car! " I said stubbornly.

"Fine, I guess you'll just have to drive your truck from now on." said Edward. That was easy, too easy…

"That's fine, I love my truck."

"You'll have to drive your slow, very slow, truck." He said, I sat quiet for a bit to think.

UGH!! Stupid unreliable vampire!! I love my truck but it's so slow and I like fast now…

"Fine, you can buy me a car," I started, Edward and Jasper exchanged smiles, "But on one condition."

"Anything." Edward smiled, he clearly enjoyed winning.

"It has to be a hybrid." He nodded with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, Bella, don't forget you have to spend the next eight hours as human to practice for school." Jasper reminded me. **(A/N: Just an FYI it's like mid-day) **

"Oh, yea," I said as I shifted back to human.

"So, whatcha wanna do?" Alice asked bouncing in place. I must have shifted back to my new self because my mind was flooded with the guy's ideas and there were things I never wanted to see; images of Alice that I saw that I was sure would haunt me forever.

I screamed. "AH, make it stop!! Jasper block me, block me, I beg of you!!" I ran towards the kitchen sink and dug around underneath for the Clorox.

"Where's, the damn Clorox?!" I yelled and Edward was by my side instantly.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked worried.

"I can't find the Clorox." I whined. "I need it to clean out my brain." I added seeing his look of confusion and he started to laugh. He took my hand and led me back to the living room after I shifted to look human.

"Sorry, Bella, I'll block you when- I mean if- I think anything like those again." Jasper said chuckling. I groaned and turned to Edward.

"How do you put up with it?"

"Lots of practice, Love." He said with a laugh.

"So what are we going to do for the next eight hours that I can't leave this house incase I slip up?" I asked shifting and checking the time. I made a mental note that it was 2:15.

"We could play chess." Jasper suggested.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm terrible at that game; you'd burry me." I said.

"Oh, I know!! We should play monopoly." Alice said excited. "Or sequence; if you'd prefer that…" She added as a second thought.

"I hate sequence but monopoly sounds like fun; I'll go get it from the closet." I said heading towards the stairs.

"I got it out already!" Alice said gently grabbing my arm.

I looked at Edward when I sat down on the floor across from Alice; Jasper was already sitting next to her.

"Edward aren't you going to play monopoly with us?" Edward sighed.

"Fine, but only if I get to be the battleship."

"Ok. Come sit." I said patting the ground next to me; he sat and grabbed the money.

"Oh, no Edward, I am banker, you always get to be banker when we all play." Jasper said taking the 'bank' from Edward.

"What pieces are left?" I asked.

"Uh, Edward is battleship, Jasper is the bag of money and I am shoe so that leaves the cowboy, iron, wheelbarrow, top hat, dog, thimble and cannon. Which do you want to be Bella?" Alice said quickly.

"The dog I suppose."

We played monopoly for about three hours; joking and occasionally bickering. We stopped so that I could eat some dinner then we had to get our homework done for the next day since Edward and I had missed four days we had a ton of homework.

"Bella, what do you want for dinner?" Edward asked from the kitchen.

"I can cook Edward." I said coming in.

"I am very much so aware of that but I want to cook for you so what do you want to eat?" He said peering into the pantry. I thought for a moment then replied.

"How about tortellini with meat sauce?" I suggested.

"Ok, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Edward said getting out a pot to boil water in. I went out to the living room to watch TV with Alice and Jasper; they were watching Van Helsing with Hugh Jackman, and Kate Beckinsale.

"Why are you watching Van Helsing?" I asked sitting down in Charlie's recliner.

"Because it's amusing to watch 'vampire' movies to see how far off they are." Jasper said not taking his eyes off of the screen. It was at the part where Carl goes **"**Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" And Van Helsing said as he ran past him "Werewolf!"  
Carl goes "Oh! You'll be needing silver bullets then." Alice and Jasper snorted.

"What?" I asked looking at them.

"You don't need silver bullets to kill werewolves, not to mention they have Dracula using them to do his bidding; as if we would ever work with dogs." Jasper explained.

"Bella, your dinner is done." Edward said from the kitchen. I got up to go in there; I sat down in my usual spot and ate. The food was delicious; of course.

"Thanks for dinner Edward, it was really good." I said standing to rinse my plate.

"No problem love." He said wrapping his arms around my waist from the back. "We should get our homework done." I said turning around in his arms so I could see him. He sighed,

"Yes, I suppose your right." When I reached the living room Edward was there with our books and homework. I sat down in front of the couch. It took me about three hours to do what Edward did in roughly twenty minutes. We had a three page English essay, a five page Social Studies essay comparing and contrasting Nazis Germany and the current state of the Congo, fifty calculus problems and a short diagnosis for advanced biology. All the while I had to make sure I didn't slip back into my vampire form.

When I was finished it eight thirty; I still had an hour and a half left. I settled on sitting next to Edward on the floor to finish the movie him, Alice and Jasper had been watching while I did my homework. I hadn't noticed before but they were watching Romeo and Juliet. I looked at Edward and raised an eyebrow.

He merely shrugged, must not have been his choice.

Finally Prince Escalus say

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." I was able to lip his last two lines. We watched the credits go by in silence.

I looked up at the clock, it read ten ten. I smiled and shifted back to my new form.

"So, I was able to keep my human form for eight hours do you think I can go to school tomorrow?" I asked nobody in particular. It was Alice who answered.

"Yes, you will do fine tomorrow." I smiled it was nice having a psychic sister.

"Cool, so what do you do all night?" I asked standing up and stretching and I noticed Jasper and Alice exchange a look.

"Well, uh, it varies night to night." Okay, EW, I didn't need to know that, I was hoping for something along the lines of watching movies or playing video games or something!

"I think I should take you hunting again tonight." Edward said standing up.

"But, I just hunted." I said.

"Three days ago, I know you won't be in your new form but I just want to be safe. We're not going far, just to the woods in out back."

Edward and I hunted for about two or three hours before we came back to the house. I watched Jasper and Edward wrestle in the backyard for a while, before they called it a tie. Alice gave me a make-over that took about two hours then she wouldn't let Edward kiss me because she didn't want my makeup to get messed up before school. I rolled my eyes every time she would yell from another room just before Edward's lips could make contact with me. It was about seven when I had to shift to human and have my 'human minute' then Edward drove the three (Jasper went back to the house.) of us to school in his Volvo.

**A/N: Okay, there was the next chapter. Mostly fluff. Okay so We're going to have a vote. Since this was supposed to be like our version of Eclipse and its been out for a while we have three choices and we're leaving it up to you. **

**Choice a) we can give up the story and work on something new.**

**Choice b) we can keep writing it like we had planned it to be. **

**Choice c) we can keep writing but incorporate some of Eclipse into it WARNING SPOILERS DON'T CONTINUE IF U HAVENT READ ECLIPSE!!**

**I.e. working with the werewolves, Bella and Edwards engagement, Alice's Porsche…**

**SPOILER OVER**

**Okay so vote in when you review and let us know what you think we should do. **

**Much luv-**

**Flotsum & Jinx**

**Ps as of tonight we have 596 hits on this profile, 11 alerts and 8 favs and 18 reviews! on the other profile we have 1405 hits and 16 alerts and 15 favs, and 30 reviews! Thanks so much guys!! **


	8. Vote Results!

Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews!! So the results are: choice B…we will be continueing the story as planned, but we will be kinda of putting Kiss of Death on the back burner because we both have all honor classes and school starts tomorrow plus we'll be working on some new stories and our own ones, but we will stick with kiss of death.

Thanks for the support and votes!!!

Flotsum & Jinx


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such the long wait, but we did tell you it was going on back burner considering our school situation. But here is the newest chapter. **

**Disclaimer: do we really have to go through this; we all know we own nothing. **

**Re-Cap: **_Alice gave me a make-over that took about two hours then she wouldn't let Edward kiss me because she didn't want my makeup to get messed up before school. I rolled my eyes every time she would yell from another room just before Edward's lips could make contact with me. It was about seven when I had to shift to human and have my 'human minute' then Edward drove the three (Jasper went back to the house.) of us to school in his Volvo._

"It's so weird to be at school. It feels like forever since we were here." I said to no one in particular on our way to school.

"Yea, I guess. So Bella, do you want to go to Seattle when we go shopping we can ditch last hour so we can leave earlier." Alice asked bouncing in the back seat. I rolled my eyes but agreed since it would make her happy.

"Bella, you said your car has to be hybrid but do you want a little car like mine, or something a bit bigger?" Edward asked.

"Something sturdy and safe; I guess it doesn't really matter, surprise me." I said, but after thinking for a second more. "Actually, how bout a SUV, like the Ford Escape."

Edward nodded. "Okay, I'll see what we can do. And do you have a color preference?" I had to think about that.

"I heard they make them in Kiwi green, that might be cute, that or black." I said after a bit of deliberation.

Edward didn't get a chance to question my colors as we were at school and had to go to homeroom.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. and Ms. Cullen, so nice of you three to grace us with your presences." Mr. MacKenzie said as we entered homeroom. I had to roll my eyes; the official story was that I was out sick and that Alice and Edward were out of town, I don't know why he was acting like we had senioritis. Homeroom passed with out much incident as it was Friday, so for the most part everyone just sat around talking to their friends.

First hour was hell as usual, what else it to be expected as it was gym. We were playing ping- pong, no sorry, _table tennis_, like there is a difference. I managed not to injure any one but my self. Alice moved out of the way at the last second so she didn't get hit. Once again I was glad that Edward wasn't in my gym class.

The whistle to go change back to our normal clothes could not have come soon enough. I changed quickly then bid farewell to Alice as I made my way to AP English Lit. Edward caught up with me about halfway there. He wrapped his arm around me waist as we took our places in the back of the room to listen to our mono-tone teacher drone on about the battle at Troy.

The morning passed with out incident, Angela sat with us at lunch like she normally does. Asked a few questions but other wise was quiet.

After lunch Edward, Alice and I said goodbye to Angela as she went to gym and we went to chem. Lab.

_Hey Alice, do you think we could take Angela with us to Seattle?_ I scribbled onto a sheet of paper and slid it over the desk to her.

_Yea! More people to shop for!!! _

I got back. I smiled, Alice is so comical sometimes.

**A/N: Okay, not our best work and I realize its been three months & we're really really really sorry…but school comes first and being in all honors classes take up a lot of our 'free time.' Tell us what you think! Review! **


	10. Bad News

Ok, Flotsum & I would first like to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported us. But unfortunately we have some bad news. We both have decided that Kiss of Death has…well died. We no longer feel it has direction or…anything else. We are though offering all our documents and everything we wrote to anyone who wants to continue it.Just PM us and we'll email it to you.

Sorry!!!

Flotsum & Jinx


End file.
